What if Albert Wesker was a good guy
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Lets say that Wesker wasn't what we thought he was. What if in fact that everything that he has done has been done for a agency to take down Umberella its self.
1. Chapter 1

It was sometime after the Spencer Mansion accident his team had blamed him for being a traitor even though he wasn't one. He knew what really happened in the mansion now it was time to prove he was on their side not with Umbrella. He had pulled up in front of his house after the breakout in Raccoon City. His Apt. Hadn't been too far from the police station. He walked into his home of course he had to walk through a crowd that was going wild because of the dead coming back to life and eating other people.

His black boots thumped against the floor, as he would jog up to his Apt. When he got up there he ended up upholstering his Beretta M92F out. A walking dead was feasting on one of his neighbors. He fired about three shots into the decomposing thing and killed it on the spot. But the shots he fired had cause more mass hysteria among his neighbors.

He shook his head as he holstered the Beretta M92F into his thigh holster and opened the door to his Apt. He walked inside shutting the door behind him and began ransacking his own home looking for ammo he had stored, extra weapons he kept hidden inside of his closet. He walked by his dresser and grabbed a picture of his son, which he was glad that his son was down south with his grandparents. He stuck the picture inside of his vest. He also grabbed equipment he might need later if he ran into one of Umbrella's agents while trying to make his escape of Raccoon City.

He Team might of thought he was dead from the explosion of the Mansion if he hadn't found that old nuclear explosion bunker he would have never lived during the whole thing. He stepped out of his Apt. Pulling his Colt M-733 Commando out while he slipped on his sunglasses. "Let's get to work baby! "He smiled as he ran down stairs and went to work on the zombies heading for the police station. Unknown to Wesker's knowledge he didn't know that Chris' sister and the new rookie Leon Kennedy was already at the police station trying to get out the zombie infested town. Albert had arrived a few hours later to the police station after having to fight his way there along with having to take detours around the blockades. He was a little lucky he had stored ammunition in his apartment just in case. He opened the doors to the front hall of the police station. He slowly approached inside holding his Beretta M92F out in front of him while scanning the area with his green eyes, he noticed the front hall was completely abandoned. He holstered his Beretta into his right thigh holster as he began walking towards the front desk. He walked over to the computer sitting behind the desk until he heard a door open and slam shut. He slowly reached for his Beretta M92F in his right thigh holster as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Albert heard the footsteps behind he would dodge around a corner to look through his sunglasses to see it was a couple of police officers he knew from the RPD. They came in looking for anyone that was a survivor and maybe kill off a couple of the crazy loonies that were plaguing the city. He would watch through the back of his sunglasses as they past him. After all he was in a dark hallway anything could be lurking in it. He waited for them to leave then he moved the way they had came. He ran down the stairs with his Beretta M92 in his hand making sure he was in store for any surprises he always checked the doors and hallways he passed. He made his way down to the streets to see the chaos that now consumed the streets of Raccoon City. He pushed his back against the wall when he saw two people he didn't care to run into at the moment because if did he would blow years of undercover work for the CIA. He would watch Claire and Leon run from the streets to a park police car and drive away with out seeing him once. He gave a deep breath as he would make a quick dash for city hall to see if he could get hold of one his handlers there. By the time he got there of course with a few problems along the way and barricades. He was able to get inside of the main building of city hall but by the time he had gotten there no one was there. The whole place had been abandon already or evacuated. He grit his teeth a bit as he would begin checking doors and hallways to see if anyone had locked them selves inside their offices.

One of the offices he had encountered a rather large Licker and not your normal one either. The thing was three times the size of a normal one and instead of scalpels for feet it had four very large claws that could take they head of any good size human being or animal. He backed up very quickly as he would quietly shut the door and relocked it. He did not have the ammunition for taking on something that large. He quickly moved towards the second floor stairs when he heard men yelling orders coming from the third floor courthouse. He would race up stairs and would find the Mayor's bodyguards taking on a couple of Hunter Gammas that had decided to come up for some food and mating. He gave a shake of his head, as he would watch this battle engage. He waited until the bodyguards killed the predators from hell before he would move on upstairs the back way. When he reached the Mayor's office finally he had noticed that the Mayor was no longer here and was his way out of Raccoon City via helicopter. All Wesker could do was give a cuss under his breath, as he would hear what sounded like a Rocket Launcher going off and hitting some in mid air. He ran for the stair that would lead up to the helipad on the roof and would watch the Mayor's Helicopter go down in a burning inferno.

He now knew what was in store for anyone that was a S.T.A.R.S. member at Spencer Mansion. Umbrella had sent out their newest and badest weapon they had came up with. The Nemesis was a feared creature to anyone who could not out run his nasty present that sat in his hands. He even had a worse present if you were able to disarm him. He had a tentacle that would snake out of his sleeve and slam into your head or through your mouth and then you too would become one of the undead just like the rest of the city. He gave a hard sigh from watching on top of the roof as he saw Jill Valentine run across to the clock tower to get away from Nemesis himself but to his surprise he would see an UMBCS following right behind her. That would mean one thing. That there would be Umbrella Supervisors in the area if there where those mercs. around.


End file.
